


First Check-up

by StarrySummers04



Series: The Truth Will Out [6]
Category: Call Me By Your Name (2017) RPF
Genre: M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-27
Updated: 2018-02-27
Packaged: 2019-03-24 20:01:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13818411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarrySummers04/pseuds/StarrySummers04
Summary: Timmy goes for his first ultrasound. He also makes plans with Liz.





	First Check-up

The next couple of days passed without incident and before they knew it, it was Christmas Eve. Since finding out about his pregnancy, Timmy didn’t get upset every time he had to throw up. Instead, he smiled and placed a hand on his currently flat stomach. Timmy knew that his family were dying to know what was going on but he was happy to keep this between him and Liz for the time being. She was absolutely amazing, others in her place would probably be really upset but she loved that their odd little family was going to have a new addition. Plus, Timmy was beautiful and Armie was flawless. A child half Armie and half Timmy was going to be absolutely gorgeous.

Liz: How are you both this morning? X

Timmy: We’re good, thank you. Minimal morning sickness now that I’ve been taking anti-nausea tablets. How are things your end?

Liz: Not too bad, he’s still pouting over missing you and he won’t stop panicking about you being ill. I keep trying to assure him that you would tell us if it was something major but he’s not listening. I think he’ll probably go insane before he sees you again x

Timmy: You’re in Cayman for New Year’s, aren’t you?

Liz: Yeah, flying out on Boxing Day. I’m sorry we’ll miss your birthday but you know what A’s parents are like x

Timmy: What if I joined you? A day or two after my birthday?

Liz: Please do! That would be amazing, I think it would be beneficial for you, too x

Timmy: Can we keep it to ourselves? I really want it to be a surprise.

Liz: Absolutely. Book yourself a flight and I’ll come and get you from the airport. Gotta go, or grumpy will get curious and suspicious. Talk later x

After scoffing down a few ginger biscuits, Timmy headed out, setting himself a reminder on his phone otherwise he would forget to book a flight. This morning was his first ultrasound and he was understandably nervous. Ideally, he wished Liz could be with him so he wasn’t alone but he wasn’t going to tell his family yet. Upon arriving at the hospital, he checked himself in and followed the directions to the correct waiting room. He felt very scared whilst sat there. No one else was alone, it was mainly women with their partners, all at various stages of their pregnancy. There was one other male with his husband. Timmy had never felt so scared and alone in his life. He’d only been seated for about 5 minutes when Doctor Winters approached him and gently tapped his shoulder. “Would you like to follow me?” He nodded and reluctantly followed her. “How are you today, Mr Chalamet?”

“Call me T-Timmy. I’m, uh, very nervous.” He admitted.

“I know you haven’t been aware of your pregnancy for very long, but as you’re here alone, I have to ask if you have spoken to anyone about the baby? It’s important that you have someone to support you. Do you know what you want to do about the baby, too?” Doctor Winters asked, bombarding him with questions. Timmy really wished he wasn’t alone now as there were so many questions to answer.

“I have. Told someone, that is. She’s being very supportive. The baby’s other father doesn’t know yet as I want to tell him in person. I’m keeping our baby, I’ve never considered any other option.” Timmy replied.

“Good. Hop up on this table for me and we’ll see how far along you are.” Doctor Winters told him, patting the table. Timmy did as told, nervous and excited to see the baby for the first time. If only Armie was here. Timmy kept doing as requested, he lifted his shirt up and unbuttoned his jeans so she could put the cold jelly on his stomach. He winced at how cold it actually was, Liz had warned him that it would be cold but he wasn’t expecting it to be that cold. “Right, that is your baby. They’re about the size of a poppy seed so you are roughly 4 weeks pregnant. Does that sound accurate?” Timmy nodded, not knowing for definite when their baby had been conceived. “Would you like a copy of the sonogram?” Doctor Winters asked.

“Yes, please can I have two copies?” Timmy asked.

“Of course, I’d like to see you again in 3 weeks. You’ll need to make an appointment at reception.”

“Can I ring up to book an appointment? January is quite a busy month.” Timmy informed her.

“Of course. Have a lovely Christmas.”

Timmy left the hospital feeling much better, it was so wonderful to see the life that had been created out of the love that he and Armie had for each other.

Timmy: Good morning. I’m feeling much better today x

Armie: I’m so relieved to heat that! Do you have any plans for the day? X

Timmy: No, I’m gonna go home and relax x

Armie: Go home? Where have you been, love? X

Timmy: I went to the doctor’s office. Just to confirm that everything is okay. It is. X

Armie: What do you want to do about Christmas? We’ve got all the present for you and from you here but I don’t want to open them without you. Any ideas? X

Timmy: We could always have an intimate ‘family’ Christmas when I’m next with you all in LA? X

Armie: I wish it wasn’t so far away. When you get home, do you want to Skype? Harper and I would both love to see you and I’m sure Liz and Ford will be, too. Archie won’t understand but that’s how dogs are. X

Timmy: That sounds good. If I can’t or have to rearrange, I’ll let you know. I love you, talk soon x

Armie: I love you, too. Stay safe x

The young brunette then continued on his journey home, feeling lighter than he had since finding out about his pregnancy.


End file.
